The Spider's Web
by rain-days
Summary: Like a spider web, or rippled water, Jackson and Lisa's sitution is seen by others. POV of others on the plane, at the airport, hotel, and his agency all revolving around Jackson and Lisa of course.
1. Rebecca, Sharing a Lavatory

_**Author's Note:** Chapters will be short and sweet- from different views of different people on the plane (and maybe airport/ hotel and Jackson's agency) all of course revolving around Jack and,or Lisa- (at least the assassination plot- or… you know). Some of the characters may be main, main-ish, or in the movie- briefly skimmed on- or maybe just glanced at. Mostly- the POVs of the lesser characters. And lines- they may not be the exact same as what was said in the movie- but they've got the main point…_

_Oh- and chapters might not be in the order that they happened in the movie. They might just bounce back and forth- end, middle, beginning. No real particular order- Maybe when I get more chapters, I'll put them in order… But for now- it'll be random._

* * *

**- R**_e_b_e_cc_a -_

"No. You were here first."

The blonde girl stated in reply to Lisa's offer to let her go ahead in line. She was eleven, she could wait a few moments. Lisa gave a weary smile, and Rebecca noticed that her eyes were glossy like she was crying. She said nothing though because the door opened soon after and Lisa clumsily rushed in, locking the door behind her. Her eyes went up the aisle and she saw a man standing there, his hands in his pockets as he stared where Lisa had been a moment before. He was waiting for her. But it seemed wrong. Was she the only one that noticed? Should she tell someone?

She looked back to the lavatory door questioningly, as she leaned back against the wall in silence. It sounded like soft sobs were coming from the bathroom, but she was the only one that heard. The man was now moving beside her. Jackson looked down at the girl and gave a grim smile. He pointed to the door, as if asking permission to go in front of her. Rebecca wanted to protest, saying that she was here first- and another girl was already inside, but being taught politeness- she only nodded. The man stepped in front of her, in front of the door and put his hands into his pocket. His blue eyes stared at the door, his bottom jaw set tightly.

The door opened-and Lisa gasped upon seeing Jackson. He pushed her back into the bathroom- hastily stepping in after her, locking the door. Rebecca leaned forward- staring at the door, biting her bottom lip anxiously. She took a deep breath, ready to knock on the door and declare that she had an emergency, but Julie, the flight attendant, came to her side before she could do anything.

"Rebecca, you know you're not suppose to walk off on your own." Rebecca found this rule silly. It was a plane. Where would she walk off to? It wasn't like she could get lost.

Rebecca, being led back to her seat, decided to mention what she had saw.

"A man went in there."

"Oh, that's okay, honey." Julie explained cheerfully, "They share the same ones up here."

Rebecca knew this, "But there's a lady in there, too."

Julie paused and looked back. For a second, Rebecca was happy-- thinking that Julie would do something about it. But she only said, "Oh. This is one of _those _flights." Then continued on up the aisle. Rebecca looked over her shoulder with a frown.

Something wasn't right.


	2. Brian, Missing Pencil

_Author's Note:_ _Thanks for the reviews. It's encouraging. Love it. And it being a good idea? Thanks! I had thought, while watching the movie, 'no one is noticing this?'. I mean- they don't have to be suspicious or anything- but no one is noticing either of them? Jackson wasn't exactly speaking in whispers to Lisa._

_And with names- Some of the people didn't have names. So I'm making up names for them. When the movie comes out, and I find out they've got names- I'll fix it. Fix the lines too, I've I completely screwed up with them. And by the way things happen, I think I messed up on a few things but not drastically…_

_This chapter is about Brian (the kid with the pencil) and for future reference- his friend's name is Jason._

* * *

**- B**r_i_a_n _-

He felt himself bounce in the chair as the plane hit turbulence. Brian opened his eyes and looked around blankly, blinking a few times to focus his vision. Shifting under the seatbelt, he tried to crack his back, his eyes falling down onto his notebook. His eyebrows furrowed together, suddenly noticing that his pencil wasn't where he had left it.

His dark eyes flickered across the small, pull-down table in front of him. There was no sign of his pencil though. There was only his notebook which held his sketches. He looked off to the side of the table, to his feet- maybe it had fell. Brian didn't see it though. He leaned further down to look under his seat- and still no luck. With a frustrated sigh, he looked on the other side of the table, on the floor.

The Frankenstein-eraser pencil was out of sight. What was he suppose to do for the rest of the flight? The pencil and notebook had kept him busy while first on the plane, at the airport, on the way to the airport, and had given him something to do while time was going slow during his vacation.

Drawing- it was just what he did. At the airport, he had chosen to draw rather than talk to a girl like Jason had done. It wasn't in vain though- Jason had gotten her e-mail address, and then flashed it to Brian with a stupid grin on his face. And because Jason had been so absorbed with trying to get the girl's e-mail, the two realized, only five minutes before the plane was scheduled to take off, that they were at the wrong gate.

Jason. Jason must've taken it.

"Dude!" Brain said disapprovingly, whacking his sleeping friend in the arm.

Jason lifted his head from his arms, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "What?"

"Did you take my pencil?" He asked with a slight scowl. Jason knew how obsessed about drawing Brian was.

At the accusation, Jason's brows dropped as well, "No." He said as he looked away from Brian to the front of the plane.

Looking away from Jason, Brianlet outa great sigh as he leaned back in his seat. His pencil was gone. Great. Now what was he suppose to do? And—where did his pencil go?


	3. Janet, Needing a Drink

_Author's Note: Right. A pen- not a pencil. I remember my sister commenting to me during the scene how he was lucky it was a pen, not a pencil...Shall be fixed. And with grammer errors- I'll do what I can._

_Though it's from the POVs of people that don't know their names- I'm calling Jackson and Lisa by their names to make things easier and less confusing…_

_And- I just thought the senior flight attendant sort of seemed like a Janet._

* * *

- **J**_ane_t -

"Eighteen-G's light is turned on." Julie noted as she flicked the switch off. She turned her head back to look at Janet, who has just arrived in the tail end of the plane. "Should I go see what she wants?"

Janet turned to look up the row of seats to see who 18G was. She shook her head, "No... She probably just wants another drink." Janet said with a light grin. Quite a few passengers had requested a drink of one sort or another. "I think I'll join her." She continued on as she looked back to Julie. Julie gave a smile and step around her- moving to collect a drink for a different passenger.

She ran a hand down her vest, to smooth out any wrinkles she may have before walking up the aisle with the polite smile plastered to her lips. When she reached the 18th row of aisles, she put her hand on the head of Jackson's seat to brace herself for any sudden turbulence that may be hit.

"What can I do for you?" She asked absent-mindedly. It was a common question. No thought went into it once so ever. But, looking at Lisa's face, the polite-smile wavered and faded in concern. Lisa's cheeks were blotchy pink from tears rolling down them, and more tears were in her glassy eyes. She kept her head lowered, staring at the seat in front of her, refusing to look away.

Janet looked to Jackson, waiting to see if he knew an explanation. And he did. "She's just had a really rough day- A death in the family."

"Oh-" Janet said, her voice filled to the brim with sympathy and complete understanding. "I'll just get you some water and tissues." She said as she stood up, filling a bit guilty. She had thought that Lisa had wanted a drink- had wanted to get herself a bit drunk, but a family member of hers had past away.

"Thank-you." Jackson said as she walked away.

Because Janet was busy walking back to get the water and tissues, and because her back was turned to the passengers- she failed to see the look of annoyance on Jackson's face as he turned back to Lisa.


	4. Jackson, Matters of Trust

_Author's Note: A few, like this chapter, will be from Lisa and Jackson's POV. _

* * *

- **J**_ac_ks_o_n -

"Let me up." Jackson looked at Lisa at hearing her request. "I have to go to the bathroom...Please. You've already got me. I'll make the calls when the phones are back, but right now- You have to let me up."

Jackson gave a crooked smile and a single nod, "Alright, Lisa- I trust you." He then stood up stepping out into the aisle to let her stand. He took a step back against the seat so that she could easily pass him. She let out a shaky breath and also stood, carefully climbing into the aisle beside him. He had stepped out of the way- she could walk past him, but she only stood infront of him- staring. Jackson quirked a brow.

"My purse?"

It didn't amuse Jackson. Sure- maybe Lisa could get a _little_ credit for wanting her purse, the key word being '_little_'. What did she take him as? A fool? Hah. Jackson was one of the best of the best. He return her stare with a disapproving expression. "Not _that_ much." And at hearing that- Lisa slowly turned and walked down the aisle.

Stepping away from the seat, he kept his eyes glued to her, watching her every movement. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd do if she would suddenly blurt out to someone, or to the whole plane, of her situation. Without a doubt though- he'd think of something. A quick, brutal course of action.

There was a tap on his arm. "Excuse me." Came a small voice from behind him suddenly, tearing Jackson from his thoughts of what may happen if Lisa would decide to do something stupid. He looked behind himself to a young girl- blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Casting his eyes back to Lisa- he stepped to the side once more. The girl passed him and stood behind Lisa. Lisa said something or asked the girl a question- but she shook her head. Jackson licked his lips in thought. Would Lisa dare to tell such a young girl what was happening? Did she think that just because the girl was young- that Jackson would simply let it go? Then again- who would believe the girl?

The lavatory's door opened, and Lisa rushed in clumsily. He let out a breath as he continued to watch- waiting for her to come back out. The young, blonde-girl looked back to Jackson after a moment. Jackson's eyes fell from the door to meet her's. He stared back into her eyes for a brief moment, then sat back in his seat.

The light on the phone clicked on again- and Jackson stared at it. His patience wore thin at waiting for Lisa's return.

Finally- Jackson stood up and strolled down the aisle in long strides. Upon reaching the blonde girl, he forced a grim smile and pointed to the door- asking permission to go ahead of her. The girl stared up at him silently, hesitating for a few moments... but than gave a few, unsure nods. He nodded and stepped ahead of her, infront of the door, again stuffing his hands into his pockets. Jackson cocked his head to the side, waiting for Lisa to step out.

The door opened and there was a gasp from Lisa. The grim smile was still on his face as his eyes fell onto Lisa's. But- something caught the corner of his eye. His blue eyes looked to the mirror and read-

_18 F has bomb_

Jackson rushed in the door.


	5. Alan, Waiting

_Author's Note/Comment: Alright, **Jaka Ray**, I see where your coming from. Like "everything that happens in your chapters is from the movie"- What I think I'm lacking is really getting down deep into the thoughts of others. With the' everything that happens in the chapters is in the movie'– yeah. That war, erm, sorta the point of the fic. Having everything- well, maybe not everything- in the movie happen in the chapter- except from the views of others. I didn't _want_ to change it.. It's more of how others on the plane, hotel, airport see it happening. Like– If you were just one of the other passengers on the plane and you saw Jackson run by with a pen in his throat- how'd you react/ what would you think? That sort of thing. _

_BUT- Ideas can change. And for the 'explore the possibilities'- would that count as having Points of Views of other's in the agency though they weren't in the movie? Planned to do that...sometime. And the idea with one of his goons being on the plane as well- consider it... considered. Consider it done, even. I think I've even got an idea who that second goon could be._

_But, for now, Here's his main henchman..._

* * *

-** A**l_a_n** -**

Alan Sheo turned off the ignition, and the engine's hum died soon after. He folded his arms across the top of the wheel, leaning forward to gaze at the house. It was a nice house. It looked to be quaint and cozy. A good child-hood home for a person to have in their memories. That lucky, lucky girl, Lisa. Lucky Lisa. It made him scoff into the darkness. No. She wasn't lucky. She was sitting on the plane, next to Jackson.

Jackson. With his mind on Jackson, he leaned back into the seat and reached into his coat pocket for his slick cell phone. Making sure it was on, he flipped it open to look at the screen. There was nothing. No incoming calls, no missed calls, no messages, no nothing. Alan flipped the cover down lazily, plugging it into the charger before lifting his head to peer through the windshield.

There were two teens walking at the end of the street. A boy and a girl walking a large chocolate lab. The girl was holding onto the leash, nearly being pulled by the massive dog. The boy was watching the girl with a grin on his face, his hand out. He was offering to hold onto the leash, but the girl was shaking her head. His lips moved and the girl grinned. Apparently he made a joke of some sort.

Alan scoffed again. Those two teens were walking a dog, laughing and joking with each other while an assassin sat in a car down the road from them, a knife and gun in the passenger seat next to him. They were utterly clueless.

Reaching forward, he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small wallet-photo. It was of Lisa and her father hugging each other. Alan, with a gentle smile, turned his head to the side, looking at the photo. They looked like they loved each other very much. Good. Wonderful. If Lisa cared about her father as much as was shown in the photo- Jackson should have no trouble convincing Lisa to make the call. If she did- he'd get a call from Jackson telling him that things went smoothly and that he could leave. If Lisa refused... well that was why there was a knife and gun lying next to him in the passenger's seat. Alan put the photo into a chest-pocket, already losing interest in it.

He turned the knob of the radio on gently, and the calm, smooth sounds filled the darkness around him. Again, he leaned forward on the wheel to watch the house.

_Beep- beep- beep._

Alan's eyes fell down to his wrist watch. He turned the alarm off as he picked up the cell phone.

Time to call Jackson to make sure the plan was still in motion.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alan Sheo is his name. There's a sort of 'hidden message' in it (forgot what it's called). If you figure it out (and post it in a review...with a review) - I dunno. Something awesome though._

_Oh. And something else... This connects to when Jackson's in the bar with Lisa and then he gets a call- Atleast, that's how I_ think_ it happens..._


End file.
